A story after a battle
by Helga v Dijk
Summary: Saturos and Menardi breathing there last breath in the venus lighthouse, and discover that they love eathother


After a battle...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He could feel that he was falling, falling into darkness, into nothingless, nothing more.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes, he saw the blood al over him, the cuts the wounds, but he couldn't feel it, he didn't feel anything.  
  
He looked down, he was still falling, falling into the death. Then he saw her. She was right next to him, her eyes were closed, she looked dead. He tried to reach her, he stoke his arm out, he felt a teribble pain but that wouldn't stop him. He was able to get to her and hold her tight against him, toghether they were falling faster and faster into the darkness.  
  
He looked at her in pain. "This wasn't your fault", he wispered, "It wasn't.  
  
He knew that she couldn't hear him, he didn't even know if she was still alive. Tears rolled out his eyes by the thought of that, and he hold her even more tighter against him even when it hurt him. But he didn't care, al he cared about was she, the one he loved. But she didn't know that, she couldn't know it, and now it would be to late to tell her. They were gonna die, and he knew that.  
  
A few minutes later, he opened his eyes, he tried to get up but the pain stopped him, he could feel his blood sapping out his body. Then he felt that `she` was still in his arms. He looked at her and smiled a bitter smile.  
  
"At least.... I'll die.... with you", he wispered slowly, he shut his eyes again. He knew he was going to die, he felt a cold breeze and slowly opened his eyes once more. He laid on a stone floor, a cold floor, it was dark, the chamber they were fallen in was rond with no exit. But that didn't matter, soon he would vade away, he would die.  
  
He looked again to the girl in his arms, was she dead? Blood leaped al over her body, the cuts were deep.  
  
"She's gone", he thought, tears burned up in his eyes and rolled over his face. As he hold her even tighter he suddenly felt something. Was it a heartbeat?  
  
Bum..........bum.......  
  
It was a heartbeat! It was her heartbeat! The beats were slow but they were there! She was alive! A happy feeling spread through him, but it quick disapeared, what does it matter eventually they were gonna die, they wouldn't survive.  
  
After a few more minutes he could feel the girl in his arms trying to move. She made soft noises.  
  
"Menardi?", he wispered.  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes, blood sapped out her mouth. She made soft noises and had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Saturos?....where...where....are we?.....she asked slowly.  
  
"I....I don't...know...", he said.  
  
"I'm scared", wispered the girl, "and it hurts..... so teribble".  
  
Saturos hold her in his arms, "I know," he said.  
  
"We're going to die, aren't we?", the girl closed her eyes again and tears rolled out. Saturos looked despairedly at her, he didn't knew what the best word were to say right now. But he knew that this was his last chance to tell her how he felt.  
  
"Menardi", he started, "I...I.....", he stopped.  
  
"What is it?", wispered the girl.  
  
"This is..... my last change.....to tell you.....".  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you".  
  
There was silence for a couple of moments, then the girl wispered"  
  
......."I love you too".....  
  
The boy felt a great joy in him, and he suddenly forgot all of his pain. He kissed the girl on her forhead. They laid on the cold floor close to eath other, hands in hands.  
  
The girl started to cry.  
  
"I wish we could knew this sooner". She wispered.  
  
"Me too", the boy whiped her tears off, "It`s too late now", he thought, "too late for everything". He looked at the girl, his girl, she laid next to him with her eyes closed. He tried to feel her heartbeat, but there was no beat, it was gone, she was gone.  
  
There she was: The girl he loved so much, the girl he wanted to stay with for eternity, and now that girl was gone, she was dead. The boy hold her tight against him and tears rolled out his eyes on her body.  
  
"I love you", he wispered.  
  
Now it was gone, the great feeling he had maked room for the pain, this time not only the pain of his body, but also pain in his heart, pain over his great loss.  
  
The boy breathed his last breath, his blood leaped on the cold floor, he died with the girl he loved.  
  
There they are, together, laying on the cold hard floor, together in each others arms. How wonderfull had this could be. If only they hadn't been there, if only they hadn't been there on the top of that lighthouse.  
  
The end. 


End file.
